Kagome's Teacher
by Lady Morganna
Summary: A tale of an Eastern boy confronted by a true Western girl. When these two come in contact flames ignite! Can they overcome the differances in their culture and time frames to fall in love? Pairing: SessOC


Author's Note

One more word on the pairing so no one is disappointed after reading this chapter, the pairing is Sesshomaru/ Original Character. Just please don't get disappointed with the story after this chapter because you feel it is progressing slowly. This chapter is more of an explanation of how Aurora ends up in Japan with Kagome and it took me eleven pages to explain it. After this chapter the story will pick up and become much more interesting. Sesshomaru will not make an appearance until the middle/end of the second chapter. Enjoy the story!

Lady Morganna

_Kagome's Teacher_

Chapter 1: Dishonor Brought to the House of Hiragrashi

By: Lady Morganna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

The world was on the cusp of summer. Nature had returned from her enforced sleep with a vengeance, as far as the eye could see the drab dreary world of sloppy mud had been turned into a verdant wonderland. The trees were beginning to grow their new covering, fields began to grow up with wildflowers and wild grasses, and every living being was reveling in the warm air and the scent of life. All but one lone female rejoiced in this new season, the one who was cursed with a controlling undecided hanyou companion. Said hanyou was once again angry with the girl because she wished to return home for more tests. He refused to budge on this issue, he had said she would stay so she would stay. He was the alpha, not Kagome. Inuyasha stood solid as a brick wall with his hands tucked into his hoari sleeves, daring the girl to counter his order.

A warm breeze ruffled the indecently short skirt of an agitated Kagome. She stood as tall as her petite form allowed her to and attempted to look menacing. Unfortunately for the young miko, she looked anything but menacing. Her face was flushed a delicate rose with anger and her eyes flashed sapphire fire at the offending hanyou.

"Inuyasha, these tests are different. These tests decide weather or not I get to go on to my next year of school. These tests are called semester exams and if I don't return home and take the test I will bring dishonor onto my family name. I will not hurt my family for you Inuyasha. I am going home and I am going now!" Kagome had been studying for these tests for weeks, she believed she had a very good chance of passing and continuing on in her education. She just needed to get to the other side of the well before she was late for the tests.

"Kagome we need you to sense the shards. You cannot go home until we find some more shards." Inuyasha was beyond caring why he wanted her to stay, he just wanted to win their little argument and prove himself the superior being.

And then Kagome did the one thing Inuyasha could never defeat, the only thing that was his weakness. She looked at him with big watery eyes and a pained expression on her face. He hated it when she cried; it left a salty layer on her normally clean scent. As he watched, one lone tear slid down one rounded, delicate, rosy cheek and fell to the drying ground at her feet. Kagome gave a small sniffle as one more giant tear wound its way down her cheek. Inuyasha's inner struggle was a losing battle as he watched the second crystalline tear follow its counterpart to the ground.

"All right, Kagome. How long will these tests take?" The hanyou was annoyed and made sure the miko heard it in his voice.

"I need about a week, Inuyasha. After I take the tests, I have to wait for the results. I promise when I come back I will have lots of Ramen for you." Kagome's face cracked into her normal summery smile. Shouldering her giant bag, the young miko waved goodbye to her friends and leapt down the well to take her tests and hopefully keep her place in the modern world.

Pulling herself out of the well, Kagome climbed the few steps to the door of the shrine and pushed it open. Stepping into the bright sunshine of an early Japanese spring, Kagome smiled at the scene before her. Her mother stood outside the door sweeping the steps, her brother was sitting in the sun playing with Buyo, and her grandfather was placing sutras around the house hoping to ward off stray youkai. The small smile pulled itself into a tooth baring smile. Seeing her family always made the young miko happy.

"Kagome! You're home!" At her brother's excited shout the two elder family members turned to see their absent family member standing just outside the well house.

"Kagome, I did not expect you back until much later tonight. I am so glad you are home now. What would you like for dinner?" Kagome's mother welcomed any extra time she got to spend with her daughter.

"Umm.. How about oden?" Kagome's favorite meal was now a rarity and the girl would take it anytime she could get it.

"Okay. Why don't you go upstairs, take a nice hot bath, and take a nice little nap? When dinner is ready, I will call you." Kagome was uncertain if she should take her mother's advice she should not rest while her mother worked. One look into her mothers velvety eyes; however, dissuaded her from suggesting she assist her mother. Ms. Hiragrashi does not have the chance to mother her daughter anymore, so she took every little opportunity she could get. Smiling at Kagome, as the girl walked inside, Ms. Hiragrashi was once again without worries. It was good to see her daughter and let her have a few moments of peace to herself and to know that she was safe.

Kagome walked into her room and gathered the things she needed to take a nice long soak in a wonderfully scented bubble bath. Kagome drew the bath water and dumped in a liberal amount of lavender scented bubble bath. Her mother bought it hoping the calming scent would ease her daughters' troubled mind. As soon as the water was ready, Kagome slid into her small version of heaven and let the silky bubbles do their work on her overly stressed body and mind.

As she lay in the tub Kagome thought about her tests, she went over every math theorem in her head, walked herself through every rule of the language and written word, whispered about every important detail of history, and discussed the merits of one work of literature over another. As she pulled herself from the bath, Kagome gave a huge smile to her reflection yep she would pass this year just barely and she would move on to the next grade. Next year she would not let anything get in the way of her school work. She would not be so worried about the semester exams if she had time to study daily.

Kagome walked into her room to find a very content Buyo already on her bed, preparing to take a nap with her. She pulled on warm fluffy pajamas and slipped under her covers. Kagome finally let her mind relax and stop its constant studying. She felt Buyo curl up in the crook of her knees and slipped off to her dreams.

Several hours later, Souta was sent upstairs to wake up his sister and bring her down to dinner. When he entered her room, Souta was amazed at how tired Kagome really looked. Even in sleep, she still looked like she needed more sleep. Sighing the boy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and jiggled his sister lightly. Kagome made no move to leave her dream world and even rolled away from her brother.

Smiling to himself, Souta very carefully and very quietly said "Kagome, its time for dinner." The girl did not even flinch. It was as if she had not heard him. Souta leaned over his elder sister and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then lifted the heavy Buyo away from her body.

"It's alright Kagome, you can sleep awhile more. I'll make sure no one wakes you up." Souta left the room with a soft click of Kagome's door and walked quietly away from the sleeping girl's room.

"Souta where is Kagome? Did you tell her dinner was ready?" Ms. Hiragrashi was anxious for Kagome to eat. The young miko seemed to have lost a few pounds from her already sparse frame.

"She really needs her sleep mom. So, I let her sleep. She can heat her dinner up later, right?" The little boy was concerned he had in some way harmed his older sister.

The smile that radiated on his mothers face; however, told him he had done something incredibly right.

XXXXX

The next day dawned bright and clear. It seemed spring would hold on and not allow winter to take up any of her time. Kagome sat straight up in her bed and had the distinct feeling she should be going somewhere. Looking at her clock, she realized she should be getting ready for school. Leaping from her bed, Kagome flew to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and combed out her tangled hair. She was snapping her skirt as she ran into the kitchen and was greeted by her cheerful mother.

"Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Ms. Hiragrashi's pleasant voice greeted Kagome, as it had every morning of her life.

"I slept great! I love beds!" Kagome giggled with childlike exuberance and slid into her seat at the table. Her mother had prepared quite a breakfast for Souta and Kagome and both children ate until they thought their stomachs would burst.

"Goodbye Mom!" Two voices chorused as one, as brother and sister walked out of the door of the shrine and slipped on their shoes. The two walked beside each other in a companionable silence. Neither sibling seemed to need to say anything to the other, they were happy just to be able to share the walk to school once again. Souta would never admit it to anyone, but he truly missed his sister. He missed sharing their family life together and missed fighting with her.

At the corner, where their paths separated, Souta looked to Kagome and smiled at her.

"Good luck today, Kagome. You will do just fine. I know it!" Souta earned a full smile from his sister and grateful hug that slightly embarrassed the boy and yet at the same time made him happy.

"Thanks, Souta. I'll see you tonight." Kagome let out a deep breath and continued on the last leg of her journey to school.

XXXXXX

A shrill piercing bell signaled the beginning of lunch. Kagome glanced up from her book and gave a sigh of relief. The tests so far had been easy but they were extremely taxing and she was beginning to develop a headache from all the thinking. Walking down the hallway, Kagome was accosted by her friends and was asked to join them at their table for lunch. Lunch was a great fun affair. Kagome could not ever remember having so much fun at a school lunch before. Here she sat laughing and giggling like the school girl she was with her friends as if she did not have to worry about the fate of the world. The bell sounded for the end of lunch and everyone lingered for a few stolen moments before they were pushed back into the difficult task of completing their tests.

Kagome sat down in her biology seat and beamed at the teacher, who handed her the test booklet and answer document. Opening the test, Kagome took a deep sigh and prepared for the onslaught of questions. By the end of the test she felt as if she had run a mental marathon, the biology teacher was known to be difficult and he had proven it today with his semester exam. However, Kagome felt confident in her knowledge and so she left the school that day without a care in the world believing she had no worries.

XXXXXX

Every day for the next week Kagome rushed to get the mail, hoping her grade report would be there and every day she was disappointed. Eventually Ms. Hiragrashi sent Kagome out of the house with her friends for a day of shopping at the mall. There was no excited teenage girl to meet the mail that day, only a reserved woman who walked calmly back to the house before reading any part of the mail. Ms. Hiragrashi sat down on a chair and opened one envelope after another. Much of the mail was bills, a few letters from friends and family, and finally at the bottom of the stack was the letter from Kagome's school. Gently separating the seal on the envelope, Ms. Hiragrashi prepared herself for anything, or so she thought. Her eyes soon became misty when she read the letter inside.

"Oh my poor Kagome, she will be so disappointed."

When Kagome stepped into the kitchen burdened with bags form many of the stores in the mall the first thing she noticed was her mother sitting at the kitchen table with silent tears running down her elegant cheeks.

"What will I be disappointed about mom?" Taking one look at the envelope in her mothers hands, Kagome smiled "Are those my grades? Can I see it?" Reaching out Kagome took the letter from her mother and read the dishonorable words written in a deep black ink.

Ms. Hiragrashi,

We regret to inform you of Hiragrashi Kagome's inability to pass onto the next level of her schooling. Kagome has failed two semester exams, biology and math, and cannot move on until these subjects are passed.

We have discussed this matter and all are in agreement, Kagome has failed these two tests because of her constant illness and inability to attend school. For this reason and this reason alone, she will be allowed to make up these two subjects over the summer.

Kagome will have to work on her own and take supervised exams here at the school. We feel Kagome can and will succeed if she only works hard this summer.

If Kagome passes the two semester exams again at the end of the summer she will be allowed to move on to the next level in school.

Sincerely,

Takeshi Sai

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, dropping the letter on the table she looked into her mothers eyes.

"Mom, please forgive me. I tried so hard, I did. I don't understand why I didn't pass. I am so sorry mom. I have brought shame onto my family. I can not do anything right. I cannot find the shards, cannot pass tests, and I cannot even be a good daughter to you." Kagome was quickly becoming hysterical and before she embarrassed herself further in front of her mother she fled the room. Once Kagome reached the safety of her own room she flung herself onto her bed and cried herself into a nightmare infested sleep.

"What has happened? Why is Kagome so upset?" The older Hiragrashi male assumed some youkai had done something to the girl.

"She failed two tests. The school believes she could pass them, but she needs the summer to study for it. They will allow her to retake the semester exam at the end of the summer. But, how will she study when she must save the world from an evil being? Why did she have to grow up so fast and take on such a responsibility?" The world was a cruel place in Ms. Hiragrashi's eyes in that moment. Her daughter was being punished because she was trying to stop a mad man.

"I believe I may know away to help Kagome study for her exams. But, it will mean I will have to call upon some family members and their generosity. Wait here and let me see if I can get something worked out." She hoped his plan did not have something to do with sutras and spells because right now Kagome needed a solution that did not include magic of any kind.

Grandfather lowered himself onto a chair near the phone and began to dial a long string of numbers. He waited patiently for someone to pick the receiver up on the other end and end the shrill ringing in his ears.

"Hiragrashi residence. Aurora speaking." The calm voice on the end of the phone held a professional air to it.

"Aurora, its Uncle Tomo. Is Tatsuya there?" The girl was shocked Uncle Tomo had not called in a long time. Both older men claimed it was to expensive to call such a long distance as New York City and so they sent letters back and forth regularly. For Tomo to be calling it must have been an emergency.

"Hang on Uncle, I will get him for you," Aurora stood from her place at the table and went to find her grandfather.

Soon a gnarled voice filled Tomo's ears and began to comfort the younger brother of Tatsuya.

"What is wrong Tomo? Is something wrong with the family?"

"Brother, we are having a minor crisis here." Tomo quickly told his brother of Kagome's troubles and asked for his assistance. Tatsuya was the elder brother by three years and Tomo always turned to him when he needed help and advice.

"Kagome believes she has dishonored the family? She does not understand that she has given our family so much honor by time travel, we must not only help her pass her classes but also help her gain a sense of worth." The two brothers began a lengthy discussion on how best to help Kagome. In the end the brothers decided Kagome needed a tutor who would understand her predicament.

"Who will we get? No one will understand that she travels through time and an inu hanyou comes to take her to the past. No one will be able to deal with Inuyasha's crass attitude either. How will we find her a tutor?" Tomo's voice was full of dread.

At that moment Tatsuya's eyes fell upon his granddaughter, Aurora. Aurora already knew about Kagome's time traveling and she was a finishing her degree in science. She would be perfect to help Kagome. Aurora turned around form her work at the counter and looked into the wickedly smiling face of her grandfather. Her heart fell just a little within her chest; whenever the old codger smiled like that it meant something bad happened to her.

"Leave getting the tutor to me. Expect her tomorrow afternoon." After saying their goodbyes the two brothers hung up their phones and looked to their respective family member.

"Will he be able to help father?" The mother's voice was filled with concern.

"I believe so, daughter. We must simply wait until tomorrow afternoon." Tomo was pleased soon his brother would send the solution to his family crisis.

XXXXXX

"Aurora how long has it been since you went to Japan to see the family shrine?" The old man already knew the answer to his question but he wanted to hear her answer.

"You know I have never been to Japan grandfather. Now get to the point. I have been with you for far to long for your tricks to work on me anymore." Tatsuya made a puckered face at her words. The girl was far too intelligent for her own good.

"Grandfather, what do you want me to do? I know you want something." Aurora was not even his granddaughter, not by blood. Tatsuya had moved to New York shortly after he had married his wife. In the big city their daughter Mayu had been born and raised in a small shrine in a Japanese section of the city. Later Mayu had married an American, a widower, who already had a daughter. Greg and Mayu had never been able to have their own children; their time together had been to short. During the time Mayu had with Aurora, she had loved the small girl as her own. Aurora drew stares wherever she went in their small neighborhood. Aurora was pale of skin, her hair was the golden color of the sun at the apex of its journey, and her eyes were a startling bright blue. Add her coloring to her natural height of five foot eight and Aurora was different from her dark eyed counterparts.

It did not matter that she was not his blood granddaughter; she was all he had left of Mayu and her love. Not long after the wedding Greg and Mayu had been killed. They were slaughtered by a man who had been drinking and then decided he was perfectly fine to drive. It was fortunate for both Tatsuya and Aurora that he had been named her guardian. The two had been alone since she was five and were closer then any two people could be.

"Aurora, Kagome has failed two classes because of her time traveling. She needs someone to teacher her, she needs you to help her." Aurora looked into the wrinkled face of the man who had given up so much so she could be happy and knew she was lost. She would go to Japan without a fight. Even though this was her last summer before she had to get a job and spend the rest of her day in drudgery.

"I will go, but I am not going to help Kagome only. I am going because you asked me to." Tatsuya smiled at her and was proud of his little girl.

"You have a lot to do, Aurora. You need to pack. I will call the airline and see about getting you a flight to Tokyo. You will have to take a train or bus from there to the Hiragrashi shrine." The old man was already pecking numbers on the phone and booking a seat for the girl on the first flight out.

Aurora shook her tousled golden locks at the old man and began up the steps to pack. The only hitch in the old mans plans was the planned plane ride. Aurora was terrified of heights and the last time she checked planes went very high in the sky. This was not going to be a pleasant trip. The only thing she feared more then heights was snakes.

XXXXX

Several hours later, Tatsuya watched as the plane carrying his granddaughter taxied on to the runway. From inside the terminal the movement of the plane seemed smooth and relaxing, from inside the plane was a different story.

Aurora had the misfortune to sit next to an elderly woman who had apparently traveled to every country in the world twice. The little woman was so blasé about the whole process and attempted to calm Aurora's rattled nerves.

"You will be okay, honey. I have ridden many planes and I am still here am I not?" The woman, while meaning well, was seriously beginning to wear on Aurora's already sensitive nerves. As she sat next to the only human in the world who logged enough flight time to be a pilot but was not one, Aurora's slim fingers gripped the arms of her seat until her knuckles turned white and her arms shook form the force. A lit sheen of sweat formed on the pale cheeks of the woman and ran in small rivulets down her slender neck to her collarbones.

The next hours would be uncomfortably long hours of fright and pain. She absolutely hated planes. She would take a boat home; she did not care how long it took. Anything had to be better then this torture.

XXXX

The train ride had been cramped and hot. It seems she had boarded the plane during rush time. It seemed everyone in Tokyo was trying to find their way home. When she arrived at the last stop, she exited the crowded train and began the short walk to the shrine.

"Oh well that is just absolutely wonderful. Why do people insist on building their shrines at the top of massive hills and then build hundreds of steps to the shrine? Haven't they heard of ground level?" Mumbling to herself the entire way, Aurora trudged up the steps to the Hiragrashi Shrine.

"Finally…." Aurora's chest rose and fell quickly and deeply from her exertion. Maybe when she had to go down the steps she would just get a sled and slide down. She raised her hand to knock on the door and was shocked when the door was flung open by a short balding man with what hair he had left drawn into a low ponytail.

"Welcome, welcome. We are so happy you have finally come to see us Aurora." The small man would have worried her if he had not looked like her very own grandfather.

"Hello Uncle Tomo." Aurora gave her elder a small formal bow to show her respect to her elders. Tomo watched as the girl rose from her bent position. As she rose, Aurora noticed the young woman dressed in a school uniform standing in the background.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Aurora. I'm here to help you." Kagome stared wide eyed at the American woman before her. Her entire future rested on this one woman and her abilities to teach her. Kagome chose to do what she often did in a desperate situation. She put on a sunny smile and bowed deeply to the other woman.

"Thank you so much, Aurora. You have no idea how much you are helping me." When Kagome stood and looked into the clear blue eyes of the woman before her she did not see any judgment, she only saw a smile reflected in the clear depths.

XXXXXX

Over the next few days the two young women began to form a bond and a friendship. Aurora soon learned the reason Kagome believed she had dishonored her family. The young miko believed she had truly failed. She was a modern girl; however, she spent so much time in the Feudal Era her beliefs had been colored by that era. Failure of any kind from a child reflected on the parent in the Feudal Era. Kagome thought her mother was dishonored because of her failure. Her mother did not see this as a failure. Kagome was juggling too many things and eventually she was bound to drop one of the balls. Ms. Hiragrashi believed her daughter could overcome this small set back if she could lose the belief of dishonor.

That night Kagome told her new friend she would be returning to the Feudal Era for a few days. Aurora looked at the girl and wondered what she would do while Kagome was gone.

That night both girls went to sleep with troubled thoughts of the next few days. Aurora did not think she would be able to stand several days on her own with Uncle Tomo. He was always bringing her odd things to look at like hands of various youkai and sutras that never seemed to work. The old man was nice and meant well but he was not her grandfather. The beginnings of homesickness were beginning to set in.

XXXXX

The sun rose lazily into the sky chasing away the moon, Aurora was already up watching the rays of the sun cross the land and wash into her window. As she sat at her window, she wondered if her grandpa was taking care of himself. Throwing her thoughts of home from her mind, she made her way to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. After dressing, Aurora made her way downstairs into a tension filled kitchen. Kagome stood with her hands on her hips, slightly bent at the waist, and with her little lips pursed staring at her grandfather.

"Grandfather, she can't go with me. How would she get through the well?"

"She could use a shard of the Shikon." The old man seemed to have answer for everything this morning normally he was not so mentally nimble.

"Inuyasha will have a fit and you know it!" Kagome seemed truly concerned for some reason. Aurora was having a difficult time following this particular argument.

"Kagome you need to pass those two classes the only way you are going to pass them easily is if Aurora goes through the well to the Feudal Era with you." Grandfather was having a hard time understanding why this was such a hard concept he had figured it out relatively easily.

"I am not going through the well. Are you crazy?" Everyone turned wide eyes to Aurora's figure in the doorway. "I am not going to an era where death runs rampant."

Now it would seem that he had to recalcitrant females to coerce into his way of thinking. Oh well, he would do it, he had many years of practice. It took him until after breakfast, several wounded "why would you hurt your poor old grandfather" looks, and several guilt trips two innocent girls took but the two females eventually agreed the best course was for Aurora to go with Kagome.

"Alright I have to pack if I am going to go." Aurora stood and prepared to leave the room when a small knapsack was held in her line of sight.

"I took the liberty of buying this for you to pack your things in." Aurora glared daggers at the defenseless old man. Once in her room she packed several pairs of jeans, light tee shirts, shorts, and her personal items into the small blue knapsack.

_Well grandfather well probably enjoy the thought of me learning more about Japan's history through first hand experience. _Sighing deeply to herself, Aurora tripped lightly down the stairs to join Kagome. The Hiragrashi family watched from the doorway as Kagome and Aurora walked towards the Bone Eaters well. Entering the well house, Kagome explained how the well functioned to Aurora quickly.

As both girls stood on the lip of the well, Aurora and Kagome joined hands and jumped into the past together. After landing gently on the other side, Kagome prepared to climb up the side of the well.

"Just follow after me, Aurora. It's not really hard at all." Aurora watched as her cousin climbed up the side of the well easily and thought to herself perhaps this was not going to be such a bad thing after all.

As Kagome pulled herself from the well, she was greeted by the sight of her friend, Inuyasha, standing near the God's Tree waiting for her. Smiling lightly at the hanyou, Kagome prepared to tell him about her cousin when the hanyou sped past her and grabbed Aurora's slender neck in a vice like grip. Kagome watched as her cousin hung from the deadly claws of her best friend.

Small rivulets of blood began to run from the small crescent cuts on Aurora's neck from Inuyasha's claws. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. Darkness began to spread into her vision. Her small hands began to claw at the hanyou's hands attempting to escape her death.

"Inuyasha! Let her go, she came here with me." The inu hanyou looked down as Kagome's own hands began to tear at his hand.

"Kagome, I think she's a youkai trying to get your shards. She's fooling you." Realizing his mistake to late the hanyou laid his slivery ears back onto his head.

"INUYASHA! Let her go! She's not a youkai." The shrill sound to Kagome's voice would have made his ears bleed if he had not pressed them to his skull. Looking to the girl in his grip, Inuyasha fehed and dropped her on her bottom hard.

Choking and gasping for breath, Aurora thought perhaps she should have stayed in bed this morning. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
